A typical image forming apparatus includes a hard disk (HDD) serving as an auxiliary storage device, and has a box print function. A box, as defined in this disclosure, is a virtual storage area within the auxiliary storage device that may store any number of document files and a print job. The box print function executes a print job stored within the box, and printing is carried out by an instruction via a printer driver, a fax driver, an operation panel of the personal computer, or the like.
However, it may be difficult for an inexpensive image forming apparatus to realize the box print function, since inexpensive image forming apparatuses commonly have no HDD and typically have a small memory capacity.